


Eventually Takes It's Time

by Hushedrumors



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blow Jobs, DAO, Dragon Age - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, dragon age origins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushedrumors/pseuds/Hushedrumors
Summary: Somewhere, in the quiet city of Thedas, two strangers awoke from a strange dream. A dream of fire, of blighted lands, of a world centuries ago. They saw each other. As they lay in their beds unable to shake the feeling of familiarity of one another, they began doubting if it had really happened, or if they had both had just been dreaming the same bewildering dream.Alistair Theirin  and Rhia Cousland once fought as brave Grey Wardens in the blight, side by side until they reached victory and ruled over Ferelden together. Modern day, they are strangers to each other. On the North side of the city, Alistair is a detective, passionate about his job as he annoys his captain, Cullen Rutherford with his ever stubborn spirit. On the south of the city, living with her roommate Leliana, Rhia Cousland is a secretary at a private practice who spends her dull afternoons daydreaming, writing stories with her thoughts to pass the time. Their paths have never crossed, and they have gone through life unaware of the past they once shared. A chance encounter changes everything in just one afternoon...
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Eventually Takes It's Time

**Epilogue**

The flames licked at the edge of the fire pit, daring anyone who got too close. It would be time to do the joining soon, and though only Alistair and Duncan understood what that meant, the tension in the air was felt by all. Alistair shifted his weight nervously, eyeing the three new recruits. He bit back the urge to pick a favorite, though secretly he had already found whom he hoped would survive. Between the three of them, Ser Daveth looked as untrustworthy as you could pick off of the streets, and Ser Jory looked as though he might wet himself. The third, Cousland, she stood tall and strong, her solemn expression only portraying the smallest amounts of grief deep below the surface. He'd heard whispers of what happened to her family, how the strong family had fallen to their knees because of betrayal. Looking at her, though, it'd be impossible to tell. No tears, no blubbering, not even a tremor in her fingertips as she grasped her sword, waiting for the next order. When Daveth fell, and Jory followed behind, Cousland did not falter. It was _that_ he admired most, Alistair decided. The strength it took to look death in the face, and greet him with open arms even before you know you're meeting him. She fell, seized as the blood took hold, gasped soundlessly as her nails raked down her neck begging for oxygen and Alistair felt his own throat close. No one survived this time. Duncan reached remorsefully to pull her body up, bury her with dignity, and in that moment a rasping breath of air left her lungs and her chest began to move up and down, slowly, so slowly, but she began to breathe again. One had survived after all. Looking her in the eyes, she reached out for someone, anyone to grab, not realizing Duncan was holding her. Stepping forward, Alistair wrapped an arm around her and helped her stand. Duncan, head bowing slightly, welcomed her to the Order of the Grey Wardens.

Both Alistair and Rhia awoke, opposite sides of the city, strangers. They awoke from the strangest dream, that slipped through their fingers like grains of sand when they reached for it. As they doubted the previous night's events, they both wondered, at the same time, if it had really happened, or if they'd both been dreaming the same bewildering dream.

**Alistair**

Mouth dry from sleep, Alistair groggily stood up and shut off his alarm, having snoozed it one too many times to lay in bed and think. He finally managed to drag himself up out of bed and start his shower after his alarm no longer allowed him to hit snooze, but his thoughts still full of his dream the night before. The only pieces he could hold on to tightly were the words "Order of the Grey Wardens." It tickled at the back of his memories, but why, he simply couldn't recall. Cold water hit him in the face as he stepped in, and he basked in the coolness, rubbing his eyes thoroughly. Alistair hated the taste of caffeine, and would much prefer a run and a cold shower to start the day. Today however, he had felt too tightly wrapped up in his thoughts to run, and chose to stand under ice cold water until his toes began to go numb. He'd dreamed of a woman, but her face was just out of reach. Alistair could still remember her eyes. They were a rich dark brown, so dark they were nearly black. When he prodded his memories for more details however, he came up short. Opening the shower curtain and drying off, Alistair continued about the apartment, getting ready for the day. Alistair's third alarm went off, the one that warned him he was dangerously close to being late for work if he didn't leave soon. He grumbled to himself, but only halfheartedly. He'd be a liar if he tried to tell you he didn't like his job. Truth was, becoming a detective was the best day of Alistair's life. Though he did end up celebrating alone, he remembers the day being the happiest of his adult life. He'd bought himself a little cake from the local bakery, the one on the corner that always made the neighborhood smell like fresh bread. Alistair remembers sitting at his table eating that cake and feeling an overwhelming sense of pride and fulfillment wash over him. Despite doing it alone, he'd thought to himself, I did it. Shaking those thoughts away and coming back to the present day, Alistair finished tying his black dress shoes and headed to out the door. With one final glance over his shoulder at his messy apartment, he shut the door quietly and locked it. Today, Alistair declared silently to the world, Today will be a good day. I'm sure of it. 

On the other side of the city, someone sat eating their breakfast, drinking their coffee, and remembering a set of hazel eyes piercing her memories.

**Rhia**

As Rhia sipped at her warm coffee, the dream replayed in her mind again and again, details slipping each time she tried to map out a script of what happened. There were five of us, she thought to herself. Or maybe four? The faces had started to blur. They were talking about an Order of something... But the words had begun to disappear. Try as she might, the only part of the dream she could properly hold on to was the hazel eyes that'd look at her, and the relief she had not died. Died from what? Rhia thought, why did he think I was dying? But the answers would not come no matter how much she pressed her thoughts for them. When she had finally given up trying to remember anything of substance, she rose from her table and begun to get dressed for her work. Rhia knew she should be grateful for her job, and though she was, she dreaded going in each day. It was a clean and quiet office, a handful of lawyers had opened a private practice and simply had no time for the daily paperwork. It was a comfortable nine to five job, one that paid her well and gave her privacy. Her roommate, Liliana, was friends with the owners, so they had practically handed her the job at Liliana's reference. All that was really required from Rhia was that she answer the phone, schedule meetings, and occasionally proofread and edit some legal documents. Often times, she could check out for most of the shift, and let her mind wander. Rhia grew up being told all sorts of stories from her mother who had preferred to be creative, rather than read from a book at the store. In her adult life, Rhia had learned to create the same colorful scripts to entertain her thoughts when she was bored or unable to sleep. After arriving at the office, Rhia began to go down her morning checklist. Check the emails, check the messages, check check check. In the back of her mind though, Rhia was barely paying attention at all. Those eyes she had dreamed of were piercing her thoughts, leaving her unable to pay attention. It was growing harder to shake the feeling she'd seen them before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who is reading! This is my first time actually posting anything, so the beginning might be a little slow. Things will definitely pick up in the upcoming chapters ;)


End file.
